


Заботы богини

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Коука это богиня изобилия Инари,  а Кагура - ее помощница кицунэ.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Gintama 2021





	Заботы богини




End file.
